gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Locust Horde
The Locust Horde The Locust Horde is a race, or alliance of several races that, until Emergence day, inhabited the subterranean regions of Sera. The Locust Horde has decided its ultimate goal is the extermination of the human race down to every man, woman, and child. Locusts consist of a common race of drones and all manner of mutants and monstrosities. The Locust Horde exists in underground tunnels known as the Hollow, which is a short term used to describe the hollow portions of planet Sera. Locust Weapons Hammerburst Boltok Pistol Torque Bow Boom Shot Leaders Locust Queen (Myrrah) The Locust Queen is the enigmatic leader of the Locust Horde. Though she is never present on the battlefield, she is able to observe skirmishes with the COG and possibly even command the units of her army. In the last moments of the last cutscene that may be her on the Reaver that bears resemblance to a Rhinocerous Beetle. However that may just be another General. General RAAM General RAAM is the Leader of the Lcusts second to the Locust Queen. He appears as a large Locust shrouded in Kryll. RAAM has pronounced facial features, with large, bony eyebrow ridges and a seemingly constant snarling expression.During the final battle RAAM fights, he carries a Troika machine gun (although this weapon is always mounted on a turret, RAAM wields the weapon by hand, with apparent ease. Eventually he is killed by Marcus, with the help of Dom and the King Raven helicopter. Drones Drones appear to be the common race among the Locust Horde. They seem to appear larger than humans with white skin with gray patches. Some Sniper Drones wear red-lensed goggles for reasons unknown. They were bred in the hollow to be bloodthirsty fighters. When ordered, Drones will throw their lives away by the hundreds to kill one Gear. They often crawl out of "emergence holes", which the Locust use as a bridge between underground and the surface world. These holes can be closed by tossing a frag grenade in, or firing the Hammer of Dawn, Boomshot, or Torque Bow into the hole. Drones are intelligent opponents who follow basic infantry tactics of flanking, dominating the terrain, and setting up ambushes. As Gears will often tell anyone, I have never seen one turn tail and run. They will usually wield the Hammerburst, a burst-fire assault rifle. Some regular Drones have taken to using the human Lancer assault rifle, and will utilize the chainsaw bayonet to lethal effect. Most basic drones wear a helmet and body armor while Grenadiers (who normally wield gnasher shotguns and frag grenades)mainly go into battle shirtless. Boomers Among the least sophisticated of the Locusts, Boomers are large locust that can take a lot of damage. A Boomer's weapon of choice is the Boomshot (a sort of grenade/rocket launcher), which they will fire while shouting "Boom!" (thus the 'Boomer' moniker) which acts as a warning for Gears to move out of the way. They also sometimes say "For Queen!" (see Locust Queen) They are often seen partnered with other Boomers, but they do not use infantry tactics, instead they move forward slowly and fire there weapons. Any Gear who can use cover can defeat this type of Locust. Berserkers Berserkers are the Female version of a Drone,and they cannot see, but rely on Smell, and Sound. These Locusts will gain enough momentum when running to smash through a solid brick wall. They are unaffected by all weapons except the Hammer of Dawn. Any Gear that fights a Berserker will have to be quick with their feet to defeat it. Theron Guards Seen guarding the Imulsion pumping station, Delta Squad encounters Theron Guards. They are usually found in the underground or near seeder encounters. They are easily distinguished from drones as they wear long leather-like coats that trail behind them as they move and metallic masks. Their sibilant voices have been known to scare Gears into fleeing. Theron are stronger, faster, and excessively more intelligent than an average drone. They mostly weild Torque Bows. There is also a 'subspecies' of Theron Guards, known as Theron Sentinels. They are taller and far tougher than Theron Guards, but other than the slight differences in size, armor, helmet and durability, there is little difference. Wretches Small, jittery members of the Locust Horde, they are able to climb on almost any surface. Their attack tactics are similar to the Fast Zombies of Half-Life 2, the Flood of Halo, or Zerglings, climbing on surfaces, and jumping forward in a frenzy to attack their prey. They are weak yet fast and come in large numbers, often used as a distraction or cannon fodder by the Locust. They often make their presence known before becoming visible by letting out a horrid, extremely high-pitched scream that can make the Gears grab their heads and ears in pain and smash nearby glass or objects (hence the name Wretches). They are very dangerous to Gears that forget to look up or are overwhelmed by a subsequent attack. A new kind of Wretch is also alive, a type that has become lambent after exposure to Imulsion. This kind of Wretch is called a "Dark" or "Lambent Wretch" and explodes when killed, injuring players who are too close, making them extremely dangerous. Wretches can be dispatched in any conventional manner, including Melee attacks. Dark/Lambent Wretches also kill one another when they explode, causing chain reactions, sometimes clearing entire rooms. Seeders Large, insect-like Locust that launch Nemacysts into the air, flying jellyfish-like creatures that act as living mines and anti-air weapons. When Seeders are present in an area, they immediately scramble COG radio frequencies. These enemies then hone in on the player, exploding on impact and massively injuring anyone around it.Seeders can only be killed using the Hammer of Dawn. Reavers Large, flying creatures about twenty times the size of a drone. They are saddled up and ridden by a pilot Drone as well as a passenger Drone (or Theron Guard), who guns down enemies. The passenger often wields a Torque Bow. Reavers have very weak armor, and can be killed easily by Troeika machine guns. Corpsers Corpsers appear as horrific giant spider-like monsters covered by a mysterious armored helmet. Their heads appear almost humanoid except for their bug-like eyes. Corpsers have eight thick rock camouflaged legs that guard their vulnerable caterpillar-like underbellies, which is the only exposed part of one's body. The Locust Horde uses Corpsers to dig tunnels through the soil of Sera, allowing the other members of Locust to move about undetected, and even allows the Horde to dig behind COG lines. Corpsers are often seen moments before Locust attacks, and they are often symbolized leading the Locusts out of the ground on Emergence Day. The Jacinto Plateau, which is positioned on a huge only placslab of granite, is the only place on Sera that the Horde could not dig through in a short time period. Brumak Brumaks are huge Monsters with extraordinary thick hides. They often grow to 12 meters in height and tend to weigh around 10,000 kilograms (22,046lbs). They were apparently bred by the Locust Horde from smaller native apes. Brumaks are lethal at close range, and they have also been rumored to carry energy beam cannons to kill at a range.6 Their heads resemble the Corpser's features, but their bodies have more in common with humanoids than spiders. Brumaks appear to be a form of a Sentient being, and can carry weapons on there back for attack. Kryll Kryll are nocturnal small flying bat-like creatures. They stay deep underground during the day and come up to the surface the moment the sun has subsided into the night. Kryll avoid lit areas and can be dispatched by using a UV light or direct sunlight, but they cannot be harmed by anything else. Kryll apparently feed on humanoids, and they will literally strip the flesh and bone away to nothing within a few seconds. They will eat both COG Soldiers and Locust Drones if they are foolish enough to step into open darkness. However, in locations close to their habitat, they are spread sparcely, since they are feeding in the cities. Only General RAAM knows the secret behind what drives the Kryll, as he shields himself with them.